Humanoid
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Porque solo Len sabia que ese cacharro que se hacia pasar por Rin, podia hacerlo todo menos sustituirla. ¿kokoro?, si, tal vez algo por el estilo ¿RinbotxLen? XD ¿Y por que no?


**Historia probablemente basada en el disco de Tokio Hotel, y en la definición de internet, la cual me asegura que el termino humanoide se utiliza para cosas o seres de apariencia humana, como un robot… por ejemplo.**

**RinxLen de una manera quizás no muy romántica al principio. Vocaloid no me pertenece y esto es solo un intento de Humor y misterio :B**

**Humanoid**

**Capítulo 1**

Ella no era Rin. Desde hace mucho había dejado de serlo y eso Len lo tenía presente todo el tiempo, aunque los demás se negaran a creerlo.

-son solo ideas tuyas Len-kun- le aseguraba Miku.

-pero… pero tú lo no entiendes porque no vives con Rin, ella no es mi hermana, y realmente dudo que sea humana- su voz, apenas audible, sonaba demasiado seria y preocupada como para tratarse de una broma.

-Miku tiene razón, no la raptaron los extraterrestres o algo por el estilo- Gumi se agregaba constantemente a las pláticas, sin que nadie la sintiera llegar, como la humedad o un fantasma.

-si Len, eso sería algo raro y absurdo- Rin dio su opinión sobre Rin. Al parecer había vuelto del baño más pronto de lo esperado, hecho por el cual, el rubio chico abrió los ojos más de la cuenta por la sorpresa y el miedo de verla. En otros tiempos, tenerla a pocos centímetros del rostro le habría causado alegría, mesclada con nerviosismo; las mejillas calientes y centellantes de rojo lo delatarían enseguida de aquel sentimiento más allá del amor fraternal.

En lugar de eso, sentía algo tan contrario como la azúcar y la sal. Un escalofrió subió su espalda una y mil veces al ver que en sus ojos solo se podía ver a sí mismo.

El silencio se volvia incomodo.

-no, ¡Cállate Kaito!, ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez de que está prohibido traer alcohol a la escuela?- el dios de lo oportuno le sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo al rubio. Los gritos de Meiko, fuera del salón habrían llamado la atención de cualquiera.

-está en el letrero, arriba de tu cabeza- el peliazul chico bajo los hombros y encorvo la espalda, mientras apuntaba con el dedo aquel letrero amarillo con negro, grande y chillón.

-¿sabes quién si no es humana Gumi-chan?- Miku giro su cabeza al hablar, pero la chica de ecológico cabello ya no estaba ahí.

-Gumi no está en el salón Miku- Neru término de aclarar sus dudas. Aquella chica era como un fantasma verde y naranja.

-bueno… ehh… este…- intento en vano recordar el nombre de su compañera.

-Neru- no se molestó en recordarle también su apellido, puesto que seguramente lo olvidaría antes de comenzar la última clase.

-así, ¡estaba a punto de decirlo!, ¿sabes quién si no es humana Nero?- volvió a hacer la misma pregunta cambiando mal el nombre. Igual podía funcionar.

-no tengo idea- saco el celular y mejor se dedicó a mandar todos los mensajes que pudo antes de que el siguiente maestro llegara.

-¡Meiko!- señalo discretamente con el pulgar a la mencionada castaña, la cual ahora peleaba con el director en turno por su derecho a salir ebria de cada clase- nadie de este mundo puede beber de esa manera, es algo que desconcierta de verdad- Neru no supo si la chica de coletas sabia en verdad en significado de la palabra desconcertar, pero no importo mucho cuando el profesor entro y Meiko fue llevada finalmente a la dirección.

-¿alguien ha visto a Rin y Len?- pregunto Kaito al tomar asiento y ver los dos lugares vacíos.

-seguramente tuvieron un asunto de gemelos… ¿sabías que algunos especialistas dicen que ellos tiene algo así como un lazo que les permite sentir lo que le pasa al otro?- desde la butaca trasera, menciono por si sola Gumi, propinándole tremendo susto al chico de larga bufanda, que poco combinaba con el resto del uniforme. En realidad era como un fantasma con gogles.

* * *

><p>-con que yo no soy Rin ¿eh?- Len no supo que fue lo que sonó más fuerte, si las frías y amenazantes palabras que salían de "ella" o el fuerte golpe seco de su cabeza contra la pared despintada del baño de mujeres.<p>

-yo…yo no dije exactamente eso- lo tenía agarrado fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, suspendido varios centímetros del suelo, no sabía exactamente cuántos, pero eran los suficientes para que no tocara el piso en absoluto.

-te escuche, ¡no me mientras!- volvió a golpearle la cabeza contra la pared, pero esta vez con más fuerza y violencia. Sus ojos, aunque visiblemente enojados, no reflejaban nada, como si nunca hubiera habido vida en ellos.

-¿quieres matarme?, tienes que calmarte y bajarme- por algún motivo, que él desconocía, ella era muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que su delgado y compacto cuerpo podía sugerir. Se suponía que solo era una dulce niña de 14 años.

-no me has contestado…- sus ojos se entrecerraron en una mirada sin alma, como cuencas vacías, mientras apretaba de a poco el cuello delgado de su igualmente rubio hermano. Len Movió ambos brazos y piernas, intentando quitarse el agarre del cuello, o patear a Rin en algún lugar que le doliera lo suficiente para soltarlo, pero había un par de inconvenientes en ese plan. Rin, o en lo que sea que se hubiera convertido, sustituido y/o abducido, era una chica de piel dura como el metal. De seguir, solo terminaría lastimándose más.

Del teléfono celular de Len comenzó a sonar la canción más reciente que él había cantado por separado, lo cual le resto todo el drama siniestro al momento. Nunca le había alegrado tanto escuchar una melodía polifónica de sí mismo. Duro un par de segundos sonando insistente, hasta que por fin aquello parecido a su hermana aflojo el agarre del cuello, solo para volverlo a tomar de la camisa.

-ho-hola…- hablo débilmente, aun afectado por casi morir estrangulado- sí, te escucho Kaito, pero estoy un poco ocupado, te paso mejor a Rin para…

_-no, no es necesario, va a ser rápido- _se apresuró a decir antes de dejarlo terminar- _como supuse que no volverían al salón, te hablaba para recordarte que hoy tenemos ensayo de grabación en el estudio, ¿ya terminaste las canciones que van a cantar a dueto?_

-¿canciones?, ¿Cuáles canciones?- fue en ese momento cuando lo recordó, habían pasado dos meses y ni un solo título. La inspiración simplemente le había fallado- ¡olvide que era hoy!, no tengo ninguna aun…

_-espera, no te escucho, el maestro acaba de volver de llevar a Meiko de nuevo a la dirección, ella intento entrar a clases por la fuerza y fue algo realmente gracioso…- _Kaito suspiro como colegiada enamorada antes de proseguir- _mejor dímelo en el estudio ¿vale?_

_-¡Kaito! dame ese celular ahora, no voy a permitir más interrupciones en mi clase-_ fue todo lo que Len escucho antes de que se cortara la llamada.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué dijo, si van a venir?- susurra Miku en voz baja, una vez que el anciano educador se diera la vuelta con el celular nuevo de su amigo.<p>

-si- afirmo, mirando con tristeza su mano vacía- pero no le pude hablar a Luka ni a Haku, es un ensayo general, tenemos que estar todos- la cabeza del maestro se giró rápidamente al escuchar los murmullos de la plática, produciendo un sonido parecido al de un latigazo.

-¿tienen algo que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase?- los miro a ambos con ojos vidriosos y cansado, mientras arrugaba un poco más la cara. Ambos negaron lentamente con la cabeza, callando enseguida- sí, eso supuse- se fue de nuevo al escritorio, sacando la lista de asistencia- bien, creo que comenzare revisando las tareas- exclamaciones de desacuerdo general fue todo lo que se escuchó dentro del aula escolar- comenzare con Hatsune Miku- la chica de largos cabellos pareció abrumarse después de escuchar su nombre, principalmente porque ella no habia hecho nada parecido a una tarea desde que había entrado a esa escuela.

-¿yo?- se señaló ella misma.

-sí, venga con su tarea para calificársela- aquel hombre cansado y con sobrepeso sabía que no había manera que eso fuera posible.

-este… yo…- miro hacia la derecha- ¡la hice junto con Kaito!- atino a decir.

-Miku, yo tampoco la hice…-el chico peliazul no tenia precisamente fama de estar en el cuadro de honor.

-¿dije Kaito?, quise decir Gumi…- volteo hacia atrás, pero solo se encontró con una silla vacía y empolvada, como si nunca nadie se hubiera sentado en ella- debí de haberlo imaginado- frunció los labios y arrugo la nariz. La próxima vez que la tuviera enfrente, no le despegaría los ojos de encima, por más que le lastimaran la vista sus accesorios naranjas.

-la estoy esperando señorita Hatsune- a pesar de la sequedad en su cara, realmente le resultaba entretenido escuchar las escusas de Miku.

-bueno, la verdad es que la tiene ehh… ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Neru hizo un gesto de fastidio, cuando comenzó a señalarla con el dedo- la primera letra de su nombre era M, P o T, estoy casi segura- ella no era la mejor del mundo recordando nombres, o cualquier otra cosa, a menos que los pronunciara suficientes veces por un par de años- no, espere, definitivamente era M

-¿la trae o no?- por más divertidas que fueran sus escusas, había más alumnos a los cuales calificarle la tarea que si habían hecho.

-no, no la traigo, porque se la di a Meiko para que la guardara- ciertamente, la vieja escusa de mencionar a alguien ausente era algo que hacía mucho no escuchaba.

-suerte para usted que aquí dejo su mochila…- señalo una valija café, algo maltratada y con un potente olor a alcohol. Nadie en su sano juicio metería la mano ahí sin la protección adecuada.

- creo que se la dio a los gemelos…- lo dijo antes de mirar que en las dos butacas se encontraban ambas mochilas amarillas.

-ya dile que no la hiciste Miku- Gakupo comenzaba a sentir algo de pena ajena. Sería bueno decir que esa situación no pasaba muy a menudo, pero no era el caso.

-es verdad, no hice ningún escrito sobre …ehhh…

-la historia de la música- la ayudo alguien del fondo.

-sí, la historia de la música porque…- giro los ojos sobre el techo para darse una idea, mientras pensaba que la escuela no debería ser tan difícil. Suficiente tenía con ser una diva de la música, ella simplemente no estaba hecha para eso- porque ¡voy a hacer una presentación oral sobre eso!- había que admitirlo, no se daba por vencida.

-¿podemos pasar?- todos dejaron de prestarle atención a ella para concentrarse en la voz familiar en la puerta.

-¿no creen que es un poco tarde para eso?- menciono para ambos gemelos. Rin parecía dulce como siempre, mientras Len, por el contrario, lucia pálido y perturbado.

-sí, tuvimos un problema familiar, pero ya todo está arreglado- dijo, esperando la respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa brillante.

-está bien, pueden pasar, pero tendrán retardo- menciono finalmente. Ambos tomaron asiento, mientras Miku los miraba pasar a un lado de ella.

-¿nos perdimos algo?- Rin hablaba normal, como si fuera la misma de siempre.

-no demasiado, en verdad creí que no llegaría- casi sintió lastima por haber perdido su celular por nada.

-¿Qué está haciendo Miku parada enfrente de la clase?- ella seguía hablando, mientras Len recordaba cómo había salido con vida. Justo cuando cerró el celular, la sangre volvió a helársele, el pulso se le volvió lento, y luego demasiado rápido. "Rin" aun se negaba a soltarlo, solo permanecía estática, mirando al techo sin enfocar nada más el brillo del foco en el techo.

_-yo soy exactamente lo mismo que tu-_ dijo finalmente, mirándolo fijamente antes de soltarlo. No sabía qué era lo que había cambiado su humor, pero agradecía infinitamente por ello.

-la historia de la música- la voz de Miku hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos- empezó, pues, desde que el hombre aprendió a…- comenzar siempre es difícil, y más cuando no se tiene idea de lo que rayos decir- tocar cosas, desde la prehistoria, según estudios recientes de algún lugar. Golpeaban palos, unían piedras, usaban los caparazones de las tortugas como tambores, hasta que llego un meteorito gigante y dejo de escucharse música por un año o dos- solo estaba diciendo una sarta de sandeces, ciertamente, pero todos ahí lucían genuinamente entretenidos. Se aguantaban las risas y los comentarios para que no hacerla enojar y callar, indignada e infantil.

-creo que ya he escuchado suficiente- la detuvo finalmente el profesor.

-pero ya estaba llegando a la parte en la que domesticaban a los animales para que tocaran en las fiestas y reuniones…- ver a un gato tocar el piano en internet le había hecho creer que eso era tan algo tan verdadero como el azul del cielo y de su cabello.

-no va a ser necesario, por favor tome asiento, tiene un 60- más que nada por el esfuerzo.

-¡eso es todo!- levanto ambos brazos en señal de victoria, dando pequeños saltos de alegria hasta su lugar. No había reprobado por su propia cuenta. Se sentía realmente orgullosa de sí misma.

-bien, como ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, dejen sus tareas sobre mi escritorio antes de salir. Tenga un buen fin de semana- ya había una pequeña montaña de papeles sobre el mueble antes de que finalizara con una breve despedida.

Pasaron los minutos y solo Len permaneció en el aula, con la mochila en el hombro y la vista fija en eso que era todo menos su hermana. Incluso el maestro ya se había retirado a un mejor lugar, y como no tenía una razón de estar ahí, busco con la mirada un punto indefinido en el piso, como si algo se le hubiera perdido. Sabía que por más que quisiera posponerlo, al final terminaría yéndose a casa con ella.

-¡no tengo todo el día!- menciono cansada al fin, antes de entrar al salón casi corriendo para tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo por la fuerza.

Solo en eso coincidía con la Rin verdadera. La estaba extrañando tanto en verdad...

**Wow , desde hace mucho que quería subir este fic.**

**¿Rin será un robot? ¡Claro que sí!**

**¿Meiko seguirá bebiendo entre clases? Eso es un hecho**

**¿Miku terminara algún día la escuela? No lo creo, pero las esperanzas nunca mueren.**

**¿Si los lio más adelante contara como incesto?, yo no lo sé, pero habrá que descubrirlo. **

**Tengo que mandar una investigación y un ensayo antes de las 12 de la noche, así que no hare las últimas palabras demasiado largas. **

**Adiós, ¡Besos y estrujadas para todos!**


End file.
